Alterations
by Acacia Jules
Summary: [Set in 1999] Jason and Michael did take off again, but right before they did, Jason slept with Carly. Carly and AJ got married and had a baby nine months after Jason left. AJ’s become abusive. When on vacation, they run into a familiar face, Jason. [JC]
1. Familiar Faces

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
Alterations   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IHere's the scene, Jason and Michael did take off a second time, but right before they did, Jason slept with Carly, sort of a goodbye sort of thing, but she didn't know that it was. Jason and Michael are on a Caribbean island.  
  
She found out she was pregnant with Jason's kid. She started dating AJ and found she could love him. Carly and AJ got married, and eight months later, Carly gave birth to a little girl she named Maya. AJ got back on the booze. He started beating Carly. She's never told anyone. He decides to go on a family vacation to an island in the Caribbean. /I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Carly, AJ, and three-month-old Maya Quartermaine were in the bungalow they rented. AJ was drunk and he was yelling at Carly, as usual. Maya was disturbed by the noise, and she began crying. Her crying just made AJ angrier, and his eyes gleamed with a dangerous look.   
  
"You forgot the baby blanket?"   
  
It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Oh no, I did. I'm sorry." Carly stammered.  
  
"My god you're useless. I'm going to make sure you're sorry." AJ had a wild gleam in his eye.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** The Bungalow next door **/b  
  
  
"Michael those people next door sure are noisy." Jason Morgan commented, changing his son Michael's diaper.  
  
Then he heard a woman scream.  
  
He started to suspect that something is up over there.  
  
Just as he was pulling up Michael's pants, Jason heard a crash through the wall.  
  
I"I'm sorry. You're right, I'm useless. Please AJ, don't hit me. I promise it'll never happen again honey." /ICame the feminine muffled sob from the room next-door.  
  
"I'm going to have to teach you never to do it again." Masculine voice yelled.  
  
Jason knew he couldn't just stand there anymore, he had to stop whoever was going to beat up that woman. If he'd learned anything in his time since the accident, hitting women and preying those weaker than yourself was the most terrible thing you can ever do.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
AJ was towering over Carly, who was cowering on the floor trying to protect Maya from AJ's wrath. He'd already backhanded her twice.  
  
He got in a few more blows, and kicked her a few times.   
  
Then the door suddenly burst open and someone tackled AJ.  
  
Carly passed out from the pain and her last conscious thoughts were prayers that Maya would be protected.  
  
  
Jason beat the crap out of AJ, not even seeing whom the guy he was hitting was, then handed the limp body to a few guards who were at the door, wondering why their boss was kicking someone guy's ass.  
  
Jason went over to check on the woman, whose long blond hair was covering her face, her arm was placed protectively over a screaming baby.  
  
"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
When he got no answer he carefully turned the woman over and looked at her battered face and body. His blood freezing when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Oh God no, Carly." Jason choked back a sob.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Waking Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
bAlterations /b  
IBy Clover/i  
  
  
IbChapter 2/I/b  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' Jason wondered to himself, scenarios raced through his mind.  
  
Jason brushed of his thoughts for now, and picked Carly up and carried her into his bungalow. He signaled for two of the remaining bodyguards to get the wailing baby and all of the baby's things.  
  
  
Entering his bedroom, he laid Carly down on top of the bed.  
  
He turned a couple guards who had followed him, "Get a doctor."   
  
The guards hesitated.  
  
"Now!" He ordered, putting the fear of God into them with a cold look.   
  
  
Jason turned back to Carly. He tucked the bit of hair that was in her face behind her ear.  
He watched her peaceful slumber for about five minutes, wondering what the hell had happened with AJ, and wanted to know when did Carly have another kid. And why hadn't Sonny told him about all of this.   
  
Then Jason became aware of the, still crying, infant.  
  
He walked over to the flustered bodyguard, who had no clue as to what to do, and removed the tiny creature from the uncomfortable man.   
  
Jason cradled it in his arms, and thought back to when Michael was this small.   
  
The baby immediately settled down once Jason took her into his confident grasp.  
  
He was staring down at the infant, wondering about who she was exactly, when he heard a moan from the bed. Jason walked over as quickly as he could without disturbing the baby in his arms.  
  
"Carly?" He questioned cautiously.  
  
Carly opened her eyes a little. She made out Jason face, and then closed her eyes again.   
  
"Jason? God I must be dreaming again." She murmured.  
  
"Carly, it is me Jason. You're not dreaming." He informed her.  
  
The memories of what happened flooded back to her and her eyes opened wide.   
  
"Oh god. Where's the baby?" She asked panicked, trying to sit up.  
  
"It's right here." He assured her, showing Carly the infant in his arms; "The baby's right here."  
  
"Thank god. You've got her." She sighed, and then laid back down. "I was afraid that AJ did."  
  
"Why would you be afraid if AJ had her? He wouldn't hut his own child; would he?"  
  
Carly opened her eyes, the look in them haunted him, "AJ doesn't care about her, he wouldn't take care of her. He doesn't care about anyone. He'd take her away from me, but that's all."  
  
Jason's look hardens, "Why would he take her if he didn't care about her?"  
  
"To punish me. That's how he is now. He blames me. He'd do it to punish me.."  
  
Jason's look allayed; he somehow knew what AJ blamed her for. "What's the baby's name?"  
  
"Maya." Carly answered tiredly, she could feel the room starting to swirl. "Jason. There's something you have to know. AJ thinks that she's his baby. But she's not. Not biologically, not even on the birth certificate."  
  
Jason's head snapped up in surprise.   
  
Carly was fading fast, but was able to tell him, "She's three months old Jase, do the math." Carly knew she was about to pass out so she revealed him the rest. "Her full name is, Maya Willow . . . "She started to slip back into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Maya Willow, what Carly? Who is her father?" Jason pressed gently, not wanting her leave him alone without confirming his suspicions.  
  
" . . . Morgan." Carly finished breathlessly, "She's your baby Jase, our baby." Then she was gone. Not dead, but unconscious.   
  
Jason sat down in a chair, cradling Maya, staring at the sleeping infant.  
  
Just then his cell rang. Praying it hadn't woken his daughter he answered.   
  
"What?" he hissed.   
  
"Hey Jason. How are things down there?" a familiar voice began with an upbeat tone.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Sonny's Explainations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Alterations   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Picking up where I left off)  
  
  
"Don't answer that." The voice on the other end of the call ordered him. "I'll be there in five minutes, I was just calling to let you know." Then he hung up.  
  
Jason knew exactly who it was, and he couldn't wait to tell him off.  
  
  
Five minutes later Jason had Maya in her crib, the one they'd brought over from Carly and AJ's bungalow, sleeping in Michael's room. Michael, simultaneously, was taking a nap. And there was a doctor in with Carly. He was alone for the moment  
  
  
Jason was just waiting for Sonny, and he was pissed. A few moments later Sonny walked through the door, smiling.  
  
"Hey Jason!" He greeted loudly.  
  
"Sonny." Jason's face remained impassive. "So how are things in Port Charles? It's been five months since we talked."  
  
"Things are going great." Sonny told him confidently; not having the slightest inkling that Jason knew that he'd been keeping things from his best friend.  
  
"How's Carly?" Jason asked, hoping that Sonny would tell him the truth, he didn't want to believe that the man he trusted most in the world had been lying to him.  
  
"Great! She married AJ last month."  
  
"How is she?" Jason pressed.  
  
"Happy." Sonny told him, lying through his teeth.   
  
Sonny Corinthos had no idea how Carly Benson-Spencer-Quartermaine was doing, he hadn't known, or cared since she'd left the penthouse a year ago.  
  
"Anything else happen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok." Jason answered, but thought to himself,I 'If he's not going to tell me, I think I'll have to . . .'/I  
  
  
Just then Maya started crying.  
  
Jason jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and walked swiftly to Michael's room.   
  
Sonny followed, wanting to see Michael for the first time in five months.  
  
"Sorry Jason, I woke him up." Sonny said as he walked into the room.  
  
He was shocked when he spotted Jason lifting a little baby, dressed in a yellow sundress, out of an expensive white and brass cradle.  
  
"Who is that?" Sonny questioned confused.  
  
"Sonny, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter." Jason turned around, a stony look on his face.   
  
  
b** Three minutes later**/b  
  
  
Sonny had left the room, not even waiting for an explanation on what she was doing there. He needed to gather his thoughts; he knew he had a lot to explain himself.  
  
Jason knew Maya was probably hungry, but they'd have to wait for Carly because he had looked through everything the bodyguards had brought over, and there was not a single ounce of formula, and no bottles.  
  
Jason laid Maya back down and went into the main room.  
  
Sonny was about to speak when the doctor came out of main bedroom.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, may I please speak to you privately." The doctor requested  
  
"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of him." Jason replied.  
  
"Alright, well, it looks as though she should be fine, but she does have multiple contusions and lacerations. It looks as though this has been happening for a long time. You got to her just in time, one more blow to her chest and it might have broken a rib or two."  
  
Jason's fists tightened in extreme anger, "Is she awake?"  
  
"Yes, she's asking to see her baby."  
  
"I'll bring it right in." Jason informed him. As the doctors about to leave, Jason remembered something, "Is she able to, um, feed the baby?"  
  
"Yes. There's no physical reason for her not to be able."  
  
Sonny was really confused. He didn't understand what was going on at all.  
  
Jason went and got Maya immediately.  
  
While Jason got Maya, Sonny went in to the other bedroom.   
He had to see this mystery woman. He hesitated a second, he had a feeling who it was, but he didn't want it to be true. Then he opened the door and was shocked at what he saw, for one, it Iwas/I Carly. For another because her arms, usually resourcefully covered by a sweater or a long sleeved shirt were now visible, and covered in bruises, old and new. Even her face was marked now, the beginnings of a very nasty black eye, and she had small cut over her eyebrow.   
  
Before he could speak, Jason came in with Maya.   
  
He handed her to Carly. "I'll be back in a minute. Will you be alright?"  
  
Carly nodded her head, her entire focus was now solely on Maya, "Thanks Jason."  
  
Jason pulled the stunned Sonny out of the room to give her some privacy.  
  
  
"Jase, what are Carly and Maya doing here?"  
  
Jason's demeanor got cold, all of his suspicions were now confirmed, "So you did know about Maya."  
  
"Of course I knew. Carly and AJ got married five months ago. Maya was born two months after the marriage. But why are they here?" Sonny questioned, "Why do you have AJ's daughter?"  
  
"First of all, did you not hear me before, she is Imy/I daughter. Maya is not AJ's child. Biologically, she's my daughter. And it's my name on the birth certificate so in legal terms, he has no rights to her whatsoever thank God. Not that they'd give custody to an abusive, alcoholic, wife beater, whose only claim to the baby would be the fact that it was his wife's daughter."  
  
"Does AJ know Maya's not his? Does he know they're here?"  
  
"No, he doesn't know that Maya's not his. But he does know that they're here."  
  
"Why is he allowing that?" Sonny asked, still in the dark.   
  
"I think it has something to do with the bodyguards I have keeping him isolated in a room."  
  
"Why is he in . . ." Sonny stopped, finally catching on, "He's the one who did that to Carly, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." Jason started pacing as he told Sonny the story of what had happened. "There was a couple in the bungalow next-door. I heard a woman begging for him to stop, then things breaking. I broke down the door and saw a man hitting a woman who was trying to protect a baby. I tackled him and handed him over to the guards." Jason started to choke up at the memory. "By then the woman was unconscious. I asked her if she was all right, when she didn't answer I turned her over. That's when I saw her face . . ." Jason couldn't go on.   
  
Jason composed himself after a few seconds, "God, I have never seen anything so horrible in my life as him hitting her. Why didn't anyone do anything to stop it? Did you just think that she deserved it so you did nothing?!" Jason laid into Sonny. "When I left, I left on the condition that you would protect her, look out for her! Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because he didn't know." A voice from the bedroom door informed him.  
  
Sonny and Jason turned around to see Carly in the doorway.  
  
"I never told anyone, not that they would believe me if I did. My god, Sonny didn't even believe me when I told him that I was pregnant, and the baby was yours. He just threw me out of the penthouse. I was one month pregnant, and I had nowhere to go, out on the streets, in the middle of March. My mother wouldn't take me in, she was too angry still." Carly paused, "I was told that AJ found me passed out on the docks by the launch for Wyndemere. I woke up in the Quartermaine mansion, with no idea how I got there."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 spoilers:  
  
  
Carly tells Sonny and Jason the rest of the story about after she woke up in the Quartermaine mansion.  
  
Carly sees Michael again for the first time in a year.  
  
Jason yells at Sonny. 


	4. Carly's Song

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
I~ I know that this took a long time. And that it's a really short chapter, but my other fan fictions have been taking up most of my time, and I putting this out to appease all of you who need another chapter. I know what it's like to ache about not knowing what happens when someone creates a To Be Continued. So here it is. ~/I  
  
  
  
Alterations   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Picking up where I left off)  
  
  
Carly took a step out of the doorway and faltered a little bit. Jason rushed up and helped her to a chair.  
  
"Thanks Jase. Now, as I was saying." Carly took a deep breath, "I woke up in a guestroom at the Quartermaine mansion. The last thing I remembered was leaving Harborview Towers. Well, apparently it had been raining while I'd been wandering and after about an hour or so I passed out. I'd caught pneumonia and after two days Lila insisted I was taken the hospital because she was worried about me. I talked to the doctor and he agreed to keep my condition a secret, as well as take precautionary measures to ensure the baby's safety."  
  
Jason began to glare at Sonny again as they listened to her account.  
  
"I got out of the hospital three days later. I went out on four dates with AJ. Slept with him. I realized that I could care about AJ, so I told him I was pregnant, I just didn't tell him it was yours. We moved into the East wing of the Quartermaine mansion together. I went to all of my doctor appointments alone.   
When I was about six months pregnant, I guess my hormones were really affecting me. I would yell at AJ over the littlest thing and then feel really bad about it then lock myself in our bedroom alone and cry for an hour. AJ started to drink again. Just a shot every now and then at first, and he was hiding it very well too. But then he started to drink more. He hit me for the first time when I threatened to go to the family and tell them about his drinking.   
He laid off the booze for awhile though. Two weeks after that we got married in a lavish fairytale wedding. I thought that things would be better now that we were married.   
Then about two weeks after we got back from our short honeymoon in Florida he started drinking again. He was passed out drunk in a bar when Maya was born, three weeks late, 8 lbs. 8 ounces.   
Then after I came home, he started to hit me again. Reginald suspected something, even though I never confirmed it, and helped me keep Maya away from AJ. I didn't think he'd hit her, but I couldn't be certain . . . I used to think he'd never hit me. Then he suggested this vacation. I didn't want to be left alone with him, and I put it off as long as I could, but he insisted." Carly started to choke up, "It was the memory, he was trying to run away from it."   
She stopped talking and just looked and her hands fiddling with the diamond ring on her left ring finger, biting her lip.  
  
  
Both Jason and Sonny could guess what AJ was trying to forget. They held their heads down in shame knowing that taking off with Michael, and leaving Carly to fend for herself had caused worse problems then what would have happened if they had just stuck around. Much worse.  
  
Just then Maya started crying. Carly got up and rushed to Jason's bedroom where Maya was on the bed, surrounded with pillows.  
  
"Jase find the Winnie the Pooh diaper bag." Carly called out picking up Maya.  
  
Jason found it by the door with the rest of the baby stuff.  
  
He lugged the heavy bag into the bedroom where Carly was trying to calm the crying infant. Jason set the bag down and is immediately handed Maya as Carly rummaged through the bag.  
  
Carly finds a pafie and sticks it into her mouth. [IHey, it's what I called it; it's what she's going to call it. It rhymes with pa (like la) fie (like me) It's really a pacifier, yes there's a difference between a binker and a pafie and no, I don't know their real names. I had pafies, CaiCai (sounds like KK) had binkers. They are the things with the little round things at the end, sometimes they have little pictures on them./I]  
  
Maya immediately quieted down, but she was awake, so Carly and Jason took her out into the living room. They forgot that Sonny was there as they set up the playpen for Maya and got her settled in her little bouncy thing (you know those cloth things with wire on the back that bounces the baby up and down a little when they move, or you make it move).   
  
  
Maya took in her surroundings. She saw her mommy, and two other guys she didn't know. She was not too sure about the guy with the dark hair, but she immediately liked the guy with blond hair like her mommy's. He was nice and took care of her when Mommy and that other guy who was mean to Mommy disappeared. Maya was glad that the nice guy had taken that mean man away. She'd watched him pull him away just when the mean one was going to hit Mommy again.  
She stared at the other guy, the one with dark hair. There was something about him. She liked him a little, but he seemed kind of stupid. He just stood there, staring at her.  
  
  
  
Sonny watched Maya, the little girl was only three-months-old but he could tell that she was staring at him, analyzing him with her big blue eyes. He observed her scrutinizing him for a minute, and then she smiled at him from underneath her pacifier. He couldn't help but smile back at the infant. She seemed to cast a spell over anyone she smiled at.  
  
  
Jason watched the scene before him with Sonny and Maya with envy. He was jealous until Maya turned her eyes over to him and immediately smiled at him and reached for him with her small fists. Jason grinned at her.  
  
Just then Michael started to cry for him.  
  
Jason hesitated for a second, and then rushed into the bedroom.  
  
  
Carly was bending over Maya, watching her reactions to her surroundings when she heard it. She froze in her spot at the sound.   
She'd know that cry anywhere.   
It was the sound that haunted her dreams every night since Jason left. She used to wake up in a cold sweat nearly every night, thinking she'd heard Michael cry for her. AJ hadn't known why she'd woken up, every night. He'd always just assumed she'd made herself wakeup to feed Maya. Carly couldn't believe that for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she was actually hearing that sound, not imagining it.  
  
  
Sonny watched Carly's reaction to Michael's wails. It was the first time she'd heard them in a year. He thought back and painfully remembered her late night walks through the penthouse for that month she was there. He could hear her sobs, every single night through the walls, which weren't as thick as he'd always thought.  
  
Sonny and Carly's eyes met. He saw for the first time how she'd changed. He could see her emotions just by looking at her eyes, emotions that she used to hide. There was a pain in them, he'd always seen the pain before Jason left, but ignored it. Now it was much deeper, which hadn't seemed possible at the time. You could practically feel it emitting from her very presence. She'd grown older too. That year with AJ taken a toll on her, not just physically, but emotionally. She seemed withdrawn from everything, even Jason. The only one she was unguarded around so far was Maya.  
  
  
Jason came out of the bedroom with a sleepy eyed Michael.  
  
Carly then did something none of them expected; she fainted.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 5 spoilers:  
  
  
Carly touches Michael for the first time in a year.  
  
Jason and Maya bond. 


	5. Reactions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
I~ I know that this took a long time. And that it's a really short chapter, but my other fan fictions have been taking up most of my time, and I putting this out to appease all of you who need another chapter. I know what it's like to ache about not knowing what happens when someone creates a To Be Continued. So here it is. ~/I  
  
  
Alterations   
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The combination of Carly's injuries and the shock from seeing Michael for the first time in a year was way too much for her mind and body to handle. The room started spinning around her.   
Then everything went black . . .  
  
  
Jason stood there in shock. He'd never seen Carly faint. In fact, he couldn't remember ever seeing anyone faint.  
  
Sonny also stood there for a second surprised, then hurried over to Carly's side. He tried to revive her but when that didn't work he scooped her up and laid her back onto the bed in Jason's bedroom.  
  
Jason would have followed him, but he couldn't leave Maya alone, who promptly, at the disappearance of her mother again started wailing.   
  
Jason set Michael down, and started the long process of undoing all the straps which held Maya in.  
  
Michael toddled off to follow Sonny, he didn't know who the other kid was, but he did know that she was taking his daddy's attention away from him. He decided that he wanted to know who Sonny had carried into his daddy's bedroom.   
  
Sonny was busy on the phone calling the doctor, so Michael slowly toddled over to the bed. He crawled up onto the other side of the bed, next to the person. Michael looked at her face, and was surprised, he knew that face, she was the nice woman who he dreamed of every night and when he napped. He knew her name, he just had to think of it, mima, no that wasn't it, mami, no, wait, he had it, mama. Michael still remembered little bits of Port Charles, and he strongly remembered his mommy. She used to help put him to bed, talk to him, and she had a nickname for him, Mr. Man. Plus Daddy had shown him pictures of her everyday and always told him that she loved him, but he'd always told him that Michael wouldn't see her for a very long, long time, he'd even said that last night. So why was she here? And what were those dark marks on her face and arms?  
  
  
Sonny turned around and saw Michael staring at Carly. 'God,' Sonny thought to himself, 'Both of those kids are really aware of things. I think Michael might even know who she is.' Just after Sonny thought that, Michael gave Carly a kiss on her forehead, then climbed off the bed and walked over to Sonny. "Unca Sonny, that Mama. Right? Mommy?"  
  
Sonny sighed, then bent-down and picked up Michael, "Yeah Michael. That's your mother."  
  
"Why is she sleeping, it's daytime?" Michael demanded, "Is she taking a nap?"  
  
Sonny smiled at Michael, "Yeah, she's taking a nap."  
  
Michael looked at Sonny, then at Carly and squirmed. Sonny understood the boy's wishes, and set him back down. Michael toddled right back to the bed and crawled on it again, curling up right next to his mommy, putting his head on her shoulder.   
  
After such a long time apart from her, Michael didn't want to leave her side.  
  
  
Sonny watched the two for a moment and went back into the other room.  
  
Jason was walking back and forth, soothing Maya, whose tears were now subsiding.  
  
Jason saw Sonny watching him, "Do you know where Michael is? He's seemed to have disappeared."  
  
"He's with Carly. Jason, it's the weirdest thing, he went in, looked at her for a minute, then asked me if she was his mama." Sonny explained.  
  
"He knew her just by looking at her? I know that I showed him her picture everyday, but after about six months, it got a little ragged, so it's not exactly the best picture to look at if you want to recognize her."  
  
"Well all I know is that right now he's curled up next to her with his head on her shoulder." Sonny told him.  
  
"Why is he there?" Jason asked, not understanding.   
  
"Jason, it's been a year, he has missed his mother. Don't you miss Emily?" Sonny asked him  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jason replied, still totally clueless.  
  
"Well multiply that times 100 and that's how Michael has felt. Carly is his mother." Sonny can't believe that he's actually speaking in Carly's favor. So he stopped, then sat down tiredly.  
  
All Jason said was "Oh." He stood there comforting Maya, but watched the bedroom door, in deep thought.   
  
  
b** Two hours later **/b  
  
  
Carly slowly woke up, and saw it was dark out. It took a minute to realize where she was, and how she got there. Carly froze for a second when she realized that something was on her shoulder; she looked over and saw Ihim/I, her little boy.   
  
Carly slowly moved the hand that had been resting behind her head to Michael and brushed a lock of strawberry blond hair out of his sleeping eyes. A tear ran down her face as she watched the little boy, she hadn't seen in a year, sleep peacefully by her side.  
She fell back into a deep sleep with her little guy in her arms, something she'd been dreaming of doing for what had felt like a lifetime.  
  
  
Jason looked in on Carly and Michael, and couldn't help but watch the two of them slumber for awhile. Even with Carly's injuries, she had Michael right next to her, in her bruise-covered arms.  
  
Jason didn't have the heart to wake either of them up and put Michael in his own bed.   
  
He just quietly pulled the extra blanket and pillow from out of the closet, and went back to the living room to sleep on the couch.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
AJ didn't know what the hell was going on. He had already destroyed the room, in anger.   
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on you Carly, I'll make sure you never forget what happens when you tell on me. I'll make sure you pay. You thought what you got before was bad, just wait. I'll kill you." AJ screamed at the mirror, that he thought Carly was behind, even though in reality, it was just a normal mirror.   
  
The bodyguards watched what was happening in the room via security camera in the ceiling, which blended right in, and couldn't believe what they were hearing. They realized however irrational their boss might have seemed before, he had definitely made the right decision in locking this guy up, whoever he was. If that woman had been left with that bastard she would most likely be dead by now, or wish she were.  
Now they just wondered what their next set of instructions were going to be, for the time being however, they were ordered to wait until the guy had sobered up, and then they were to call Mr. Morgan.   
  
  
b** The next morning **/b  
  
Carly woke up, and was surprised to see that Michael was sleeping next to her, she'd thought it was all a dream. She smiled at seeing the sight.   
  
Carly watched him sleep and studied his features and how much he'd changed. Michael was much bigger, his hair was blonder, and he was so tan. She could tell he was spending a lot of time in the sun.   
  
Carly heard Maya fussing softly through the baby monitor, and got up, careful not to wake Michael. She followed the hushed sound and opened the door. She went over to the crib and picked up Maya. Carly carried Maya into the other room, and found Jason asleep on the couch. She watched him sleep for a minute, then got Maya's carrier and fastened her inside of it.   
  
Carly glimpsed around, and searched until she found the kitchen. She placed Maya's carrier on the kitchen table, where she could keep her eye on her, and started breakfast.   
Carly was surprised to find exactly what she needed in the cupboards and in the refrigerator. In the time Jason had been gone, Carly had learned to cook, and she had been surprised to discover that she was actually pretty good at preparing food. She was no Iron Chief, but who was?   
  
Carly started the coffee, and poured some pancake batter onto a griddle, she checked on Maya, then went into the bedroom where she had stayed last night.   
She woke up Michael, he was a bit sleepy, so she carried him into the kitchen. She put him into his high chair and strapped him in so he wouldn't fall out. Then put on his bib. She went back to the stove and flipped the pancakes just when they were perfectly golden on one side. She found another griddle and started some bacon. Then in another pan some cheesy scrambled eggs.  
  
Soon she had a table of food; a big container of pancakes, a large plate of bacon, and a large dish of eggs. Carly cut up some pancakes and put butter and syrup on them then gave them to Michael.   
  
Carly made sure both children were comfortable then went into the living room.   
  
She kneeled down beside the couch. Carly watched Jason sleep for a minute. She couldn't help but run her finger along his jaw. She shook her head at the thoughts which ran through her brain, then gently shook Jason, "Jason . . . Jason, it's time to get up."  
  
  
Jason groaned, a female voice was calling to him. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Carly starring at him.  
  
"Good morning Jason. It's time for breakfast." She informed him smiling. The goes back to the kitchen. Jason follows close behind.  
  
Jason was shocked that Carly had actually cooked. He sat down then watched Carly and Michael eat for minute, then cautiously sampled some pancakes himself.   
  
"Hey, these are good!" He commented in surprise.  
  
Carly wrinkled her nose and jokingly glared at him, "Don't sound so surprised Mr. Morgan. I have many talents."  
  
"I know you do Carly." He told her sincerely, "Trust me, I know." He finished under his breath.  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
Carly did the dishes while Jason cleaned up Michael, who had syrup all over his hands and face.   
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Jason questioned Carly, concerned.  
  
"Just a little sore. It looks worse than it is Jason. AJ doesn't hit as hard as you think." Carly tried to joke.   
  
"Why did AJ drink?" Jason asked suddenly, he'd been up late last night, trying to figure it out.   
  
"Who knows." She answered him truthfully.   
  
She turned around, looked at his questioning face and side. She signaled for him to sit down, and she sat down across the table from him.   
  
She just hoped she could explain this, "AJ is an alcoholic, it's a disease, one that never goes away, and he was constantly battling. Once he started, I don't think he could stop, or that he wanted to. He hid it very well. Only Reginald and I know about his drinking." She paused for a moment, then commented in musing, "In fact the only good thing that's happened since you left besides Maya being born, was the Judge gave me, and me alone, full custody of Michael . . . . If you ever come back, the Quartermaines can never take him away. It was a permanent decision." Carly informed him.  
  
"When did that happen?" Jason inquired, taken aback at the depth of Sonny's deceit.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that Sonny didn't tell you. But it happened when I was three months pregnant, so nine months ago. It's been clear for you to come home with him for that long. There are no charges against you, Emily's worried, and frankly, I miss you too. Will you please come home?" She pleaded, then got backup and return the sink.  
  
  
Both stay silent for the remainder of the breakfast. Carly finished the dishes, then went into the other room with Maya to feed her, while Jason mauled over what she just told him.   
  
"I think that Sonny's been keeping things from me." Jason declared to Michael. "I just don't know why Sonny didn't tell me."  
  
"Why Sonny didn't tell you what?" A voice came from the kitchen doorway, which led out onto a porch that over looked the beach.   
  
"Hello Sonny." Jason responded coldly.  
  
"Alright, what's wrong" Sonny requested exasperatedly, as he stepped inside.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was safe for me and Michael to come home?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Carly has full custody of Michael, but you didn't tell me. Why?"  
  
"Because it's still not safe, she would just take Michael away from you." Sonny insisted, still very untrusting of Carly.  
  
  
Carly, who'd forgotten Maya's pafie in the kitchen, had just walked in and had heard what Sonny had said.  
  
"That is the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard." Carly exclaimed. "I would never take Michael away from his father! Where do you get off? Huh? What makes you think that you know what's best for everyone?! How do you even know what I'm really like? Do you even really know me? Who I am as a person?" Carly demanded.   
  
Maya who was in her mother's arms got frightened by all the noise. Carly immediately started walking back and forth, trying to comfort Maya, fortunately it worked, and Maya fell asleep against her mother's shoulder.   
  
"Jason, please take Michael out of his seat and take the children into the living room. I don't want them to hear what I'm going to say to Sonny." She ordered him through gritted teeth.   
  
Jason nodded his head, knowing now was not the time to question her motives. He took Michael out of the highchair and set him on the floor. He withdrew Maya from Carly's hold then quietly went to the other room.  
  
"I knew it." Carly said as soon as they were gone, "I knew that you weren't telling Jason anything. You knew that I had full custody of Michael. You knew Maya was Jason daughter, but you never even told Jason of her existence." Carly turned to face the window. "God, you make me sick. I cannot believe you."  
  
"You would have just used the kids for your own purposes." Sonny told her arrogantly.  
  
Carly turned around, her eyes flashing. Sonny immediately knew he'd gone too far, and that her Spencer Temper Fuse had been, lit, burned down, and the explosion was dead ahead.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I WOULD USE IMY/I CHILDREN FOR SOME OBJECTIVE LIKE THAT! I could never, and would never use my children like that!" Carly screamed at Sonny, "I am not my father. I know what bad parents are like. My father was the worst. Daddy was addicted to gambling. Do you know what it's like to be five years old, wake up the day after Christmas all really nice toys and things you'd gotten the day before from your relatives are gone because your father took sold them so he could have money to place bets? Or how about this, when I turned seven, my father took me to the track with him for my birthday as a treat, and then used me as a marker for a bet! Which he blost/b, then he took off, leaving me stranded there. My mother was eventally called, and she had to give the damn bookie her wedding ring so she could get me back, we never even saw my father after that day. I never would, and I never could use my children as a source of power to get money or another person. I just wanted to secure a good existence for them, with a mother and a father. So that when Maya's 16, she doesn't have to work at a strip club, like I did when I was that age, because my Mama couldn't make enough money to put food on the table at her job as a secretary." Carly yelled, tears were running down her face. Carly wiped away her tears, her eyes flashed and coldly bore into him, "Do you actually think, that I could use my babies so I could get lots of money, or ruin someone's life? You make me sick."  
  
Then Carly left the room, leaving a speechless Sonny starring after her.   
  
  
Jason had heard the entire thing from the living room, he'd never heard about her father; Carly had never spoken about him. And she'd never told him about stripping when she was 16.   
  
When Carly came into the room, Jason didn't say a word. They just silently changed places. Carly took over playing with the children, and Jason went into the kitchen.   
  
  
"Sonny, I want to know why." Jason spoke quietly, startling Sonny, who thought he was alone.  
  
"I told you why." Sonny answered.  
  
"I know that. But I want to know why you didn't tell me about all the other stuff. Carly getting married, the baby, and only god knows what else. Is there anything else you haven't told me? What about Emily, how is she really doing? I want the truth Sonny. I want to know what's actually happened in Port Charles."  
  
"Fine, let's see, Lucky's been living down the hall from the penthouses, he's working for us now. Emily's dating Lucky, no I have no idea how that happened. Ned married his manger, V Ardanowski, and turned his back on the Quartermaines permanently. He evened moved off the estate. Luke and Laura got a divorce. As you know I took back all my territory. And Robin's back from Paris."  
  
Jason looked at Sonny in disbelief, "I can't believe you kept all that from me." Jason shook his head in disappointment, "Well, I don't keep things from you, so I'm telling you right now, Carly, the children, and I are going back to Port Charles. We're making a stop first; so don't expect us to be there by tomorrow. Good bye Sonny."  
  
  
Sonny couldn't believe it; Carly had turned Jason against him. He was only trying to protect Jason, but maybe he hadn't been. What if he had just made things worse? Or really hadn't seen what he'd thought he had.   
  
Sonny shook his own head, then pulled out his cell phone. He ordered for the jet to be fueled. They're taking off, going back to Port Charles as soon as Sonny got to the airstrip.  
  
Sonny hung up, looked back at the doorway leading to the living room one last time, then left the room.   
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Carly was in Michael's room packing up the children's stuff. She was still in shock.   
  
Jason had come back from the kitchen just five minutes after he went in there, and announced that they were packing up. It was time to go home, but they were going to the Dominican Republic, so Carly could get a divorce from AJ.   
  
As Carly was folding up Michael clothes and putting them into boxes, it hit her; she had no idea where AJ was, where he'd gone after she'd passed out. In fact, she didn't have a clue how she'd gotten where she was right now. How had Jason found her? He'd never explained that.   
  
"Jason?" Carly called out.  
  
Jason came into the room, "What?"  
  
"How the hell did I get here? Where is AJ?" Carly demanded.  
  
"I'll explain everything on the plane. And AJ's . . .AJ's been taken care of."  
  
"Please say you just had him held by the police, and that he's back with the Quartermaines now." Carly begged, rubbing her temples.   
  
"AJ won't be going home for awhile." Was all Jason said, then he walked out the door.  
  
Jason answer infuriated Carly, but she took a few deep breaths, and resolved that she would find out what had happened to her damn husband once they were back in Port Charles. He might have knocked her around a bit, but that didn't mean that she still didn't care about him, you can't just turn those types of feelings off. Because, when he wasn't drunk, even though that wasn't that often anymore, the big hunk could be really sweet. [IThe AJ I'm picturing isn't that little weasel Billy Warlock, but that stud who played AJ before Billy, I miss Sean. (Sigh) so cute, why did he have to leave? I could always forgive him, all I had to do was look at his sweet face, and I'd forgive him . . . but alas, those days are over./I]  
  
  
  
  
b** Three days later **/b  
  
  
Jason watched Carly sleep while her hand rested on Maya, like she was protecting their daughter while she was sleeping. It was so sweet.   
  
Jason just couldn't understand how AJ could ever hit Carly. Right now Jason was having a hard time believing that he could ever have even left Carly. What had possessed him to do that? It had to have been a moment of pure insanity. The only good thing that came out of him leaving was Maya, if he hadn't have left, who knew how long it would have taken him to realize how amazing Carly was. Jason was still a bit surprised on how quickly they'd been able to get Carly's divorce, but he made a few calls and was sure that it was valid. Carly was a free woman once more.   
  
Jason looked at Michael, who was also sleeping, he made sure Michael was resting comfortably, and then he settled in for the long trip back home.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Chapter 6 spoilers:  
  
  
The Spencers find out about AJ's treatment of Carly.  
  
Port Charles meets the full Morgan family, Jason, Carly (who's living in her own bedroom, but an honorary member), two year old Michael, and the surprise member Maya.  
  
The Q's find out about the divorce, and Maya's true parentage. 


End file.
